


Legends Never Die

by GoldenAvenger02



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s03e13-14 You Posted What?!?, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Government Agencies, Government Experimentation, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenAvenger02/pseuds/GoldenAvenger02
Summary: I knew that she probably wasn't going to tell me if Leo was okay. If Leo was even alive. Maybe cooperation would be the only way I could find out anything.The AU based off You Posted What?! where Adam, Bree and Chase are actually taken away by the government.
Relationships: Adam Davenport & Bree Davenport, Adam Davenport & Chase Davenport, Bree Davenport & Chase Davenport, Bree Davenport & Leo Dooley, Donald Davenport/Tasha Davenport
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is a plot I've wanted to do for four years, but could never get it correct. Until now. Huge thanks to Aliqueen16 for helping me out with plot stuff. It's been a big help!
> 
> And now, on with the story!

"What are you doing to them?" I demanded as I struggled against the guard's hold. "What are you doing to my family?!" I tried to pull away, but given the cuffs on my wrist, I figured something was blocking my abilities. Mr. Davenport warned us about these, but I couldn't pinpoint what they were called.

I was shoved in a grey room, and my cuffs were removed. I barely had a chance to register my surroundings before what I guessed was a window of sorts flickered to life and a middle aged woman appeared over the desert landscape.

"Who are you?" I demanded, backing away from the screen. I didn't expect it to change that quickly, and despite everything I had seen that day, it still startled me. "Where's my family?" 

"My name is Dr. Raymond. I'm going to be monitoring your bionics, and finding out exactly how they work. Can you give me your full name and age?" 

"What are you doing to my family?" I demanded again, feeling my anger built up in my chest. Like a tightness that would only go away when I reunited with them.

"I'll answer that when you calm down enough for us to be face to face." She explained, her voice staying very calm and unwavering. "But I need your full name and age, young man."

They probably already had my full name and age. They probably didn't even care if I wanted to keep it to myself. It would be better then having an assigned name. At least this way I could keep some part of life before our secret got out. "My name is Adam Charles Davenport, and I'm 18 years old." 

•••

"Please, you have to let me go see my brother!" I screamed as I pounded at the door with my bionics, trying to wear it down enough to get free. "I need to see if he's okay!" I felt tears build up in my throat as I slowed, still hitting at the steel door that didn't even have a scratch on it. "Please..."

I slid down to the floor, still facing the door as I laid my forehead against it. My eyes were full of water and a felt a few tears break free as I put my hand against the door. "P-please. Please let me see Leo..."

I don't know how long I was sitting with my forehead against the door. It could've been five minutes, it could've been five hours. But when I heard the lock click, I scooted away from it, still on my knees. A tall, middle aged woman emerged and locked the door behind her. 

"C-can I please see my brother? I won't run. I won't struggle. I just need to know if he's okay." I pleaded, wiping the tears off my face. "Who are you?" 

"I'm Doctor Daniels. I'm here to monitor your bionic abilities. Can you please give me your full name and age?" She explained, ignoring my concerns about Leo altogether.

I knew that she probably wasn't going to tell me if Leo was okay. If Leo was even alive. Maybe cooperation would be the only way I could find out anything, so I looked her dead in the eyes as I spoke. "My name is Breana Charlotte Davenport, but everyone calls me Bree. I'm 17 years old." 

•••

I stayed silent. I knew my brother would take the anger approach. I knew my sister would take the sadness approach. I was going to take the numb approach. I would never speak to these people. I wouldn't let them know what I was thinking. The quiet approach. The most peaceful yet resilient approach. 

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of heels clicking against the tile leading up to the steel prison I was in. When I saw the door open and I had a full view of the lock, I immediately started studying it. Trying to see if there was a way I could break out from the inside. I watched as the middle aged woman reengaged the lock from the inside. Meaning there must be a way to disengage it. Her nametag had the name 'Dr. Keaton' on it.

"You're the smart one. Surely you know cooperation would be the easiest way out of this." She started as she stood next to the cot I had been sitting on since I got her. She was trying to inflate my ego to get me to talk. But I refused. I would stay quiet. "You don't have to talk after this, but I do need your full name and age so we can file our reports properly." 

The room fell into a silence while the woman in front of me seemed to try and figure out how to get me to talk. "You're aware that if you don't tell us willingly, we will get the information from you unwillingly, correct?" I stayed silent. So what if they tried to torture it out of me? I could stand it. I would be fine. "Fine, I'll just send the signal so we can get it out of your brother and sister."

No. They weren't going to hurt Adam and Bree to get it out of me. I didn't know if she was bluffing, but I didn't see that girl and now we were in this mess anyway. Like Mr. Davenport said, I put the whole family in danger. "My name is Chase William Davenport, and I'm 15 years old."


	2. Chapter 2

Adam's POV

I couldn't tell what time it was, but the sun in the fake window had set and risen again, so I assumed it had been at least one day. That woman, Dr. Raymond, came in again, with a fake smile plastered on her face as she came in with couple of weird granola bars.

"Hurry up and eat. That's the only food you're getting for awhile." She explained as she wrote down something on a clipboard. 

Luckily, she didn't know that I had the whole list of my incredible edibles I had been making for my entire life and that I could eat almost anything. I ate as fast as I could, and I was kind of disappointed when they didn't taste like much. 

She snapped twice, and one of those guards came in, cuffing my hands tightly before the three of us went down a long hallway and into another room. Only instead of having a bed, weird fake window and one singular lamp, this one had weights, moving targets, and an in-ground swimming pool.

"We've studied some of your abilities. Your super strength, your heat vision and your ability to breathe underwater. We'll have you use them for a period of time so we can study exactly how they work, and then you'll be taken back to your room. Any questions?" Dr. Raymond asked, like she was trying to be nice. Like she didn't wanna treat me and my siblings like human lab rats.

I shook my head, holding back the idea to ask about Bree and Chase. Or Leo. Or Mr. Davenport. 

"Good." She smiled, sticking a small sensor on the back of my neck before backing away. "Let's see how much you can lift, Adam."

••• 

Bree's POV

"How...much...longer?" I questioned as I continued to run on the treadmill, wincing at how the perspiration on my forehead made the nodes attached to the treadmill peel off slightly. According to the timer in the right hand corner of the screen, I had been running for two hours. When I usually ran, I didn't sweat, or run out of breath. But I had only run for half an hour, max.

"Don't worry, Bree." Dr. Daniels smiled as she approached me, slowing the speed down on the treadmill to zero and started detaching the nodes. "You've given us more then enough information about your speed. You can take a breather for a moment before we take you back to your room." She handed me a water bottle she seemingly produced out of nowhere. "I'll even answer a question for you, as a thank you for being so cooperative.

I took the water bottle and lifted it to my lips, immediately taking in the relief at getting a drink. My mouth and throat were even drier then I thought. I knew Adam and Chase were okay, as long as they were cooperating. I just hoped they weren't going through a more intense experimental phase, so I asked the question that had been nagging me since before Graham took us away. "My step-brother, Leo Dooley, his arm was crushed by a beam at our high school. Is he okay?"

"Your step brother is at home now, and recovering." I let out a sigh of relief as I put my hand on my chest. Leo was okay, and for one reason or another, that gave me hope. If Leo could survive having his arm crushed, I could survive this hellhole. 

Once the sweat had stopped, and I had fully caught my breath, Dr. Daniels had the guard cuff me and start to lead me out when we heard a loud commotion outside of the door. She readied a syringe and started to leave, but not before turning to the guard. "Don't let her leave till I come back."

And she walked out of the room, and all I could think was what my brothers did this time.

•••

Chase's POV

"It's odd that the sensors are registering hardly any brain activity. It's like you only need a fraction of your posterior parietal cortex, ventrotemporal occipital cortex, and prefrontal cortex but can solve more complex mathematical equations then the average human." Dr. Keaton told me as she looked up from the tablet to where I was hovered over a set of equations she had me work on while monitoring my progress. "We'll definitely have to run more tests on your intelligence."

As she detached the nodes and started getting me ready to go back to my room, I couldn't help but feel the fact that this was mentally draining. This is the first time math had worn me out, ever. My head was starting to hurt from the stress of those equations. But I wouldn't admit it. If I could keep up as much of an oath of silence, I would. At least that way, I could hold onto a fragment of victory.

The guard clicked together the bionic signal interrupting cuffs and started to lead me down the hall when group of three walked down the hallway that we were walking up. It was another guard, another female doctor and...

"Adam?" I chocked out, barely above a whisper, but he still whipped his head around and broke into a huge grin, knocking the doctors and guards to the ground before running over to me. 

He couldn't hug me, but he reached his hands forward and put one on my shoulder through the cuffs. "You're gonna make it out of here. If anyone's gonna make it out, it's you."

"I can't leave you and Bree behind." I insisted, grasping my hand in his, craving some sort of human contact that wasn't rough hands cuffing me or latex gloves. "I won't." 

"If you can't make it out with us, you have to leave. I believe in you." He insisted, and I looked behind his shoulder to see another female doctor behind him, holding a syringe.

"Adam, look out!" I shouted, but it was too late. The needle entered his bloodstream and he fell to the ground in a heap. The doctor and guard he was with forced him upright and continued to force him up the hall, even if he was unconscious. "What did you do to him?"

"It was just a sedative." She told me as my guard tightened my cuffs, forcing them to rub uncomfortably against my wrists. "Get back in your room or you'll meet the same fate."


	3. Chapter 3

Adam's POV

"I hope you learned your lesson from yesterday." Dr. Raymond insisted as she attached some weird strings with monitors to my chest. "We have a very strict schedule and it cannot be broken."

Now that I knew that I would be able to give Chase a reassuring glance once in awhile as we passed each other in the hall, I felt a lot better. Besides, I wasn't the one who had been icing their shoulder all day. If anything, that just gave me more hope. I just hoped Bree was okay.

I stepped into the large in ground pool, and it was freezing! Apparently they didn't know how to warm up water. I allowed myself to put my entire head in, and then my entire body. Once I was full submerged, it didn't feel as cold. That's when I noticed it was getting darker. I looked up in horror to realize that they were shutting a metal lid over the pool. 

I was trapped.

•••

Bree's POV

"Your vocal manipulation is fascinating." Dr. Daniels told me as she pulled up a video on her tablet. "I'm going to play some sounds and voices, and you repeat them back to me." She explained, putting two small sensors against my vocal cords before clicking play. 

I whisked through the bank of sounds and voices. A cat, a firetruck, an alarm, Brad Pitt, Madonna, Mariah Carey. So many more I couldn't even place. 

I just wanted to get done. Because I was cooperative, I was hoping that maybe I could possibly get some special treatment, like the documentary Chase and I had watched last year about prisoners who behaved better getting better treatment. God, I hoped Mr. Davenport was okay. 

"That's all we're going to do for today, Bree." She smiled at me as she disconnected me from the cords. "Thank you for being so cooperative. It's been very helpful."

"I know your answer is probably going to be no, but can I ask a question?" I asked, looking down at my chipped nails for a moment before seeing Dr. Daniels nod. "If I was being watched, and I didn't try anything, can I please video call my step brother? Leo? He's probably really worried, and I don't want him to be scared."

Dr. Daniels sighed as she finished typing. Like she felt guilty for something. Like she didn't want to keep me from my family. After sending a few messages and sitting in silence for at least ten minutes, she finally looked back at me. "My supervisor says it's okay. But only for five minutes." 

I nodded, trying to hide my excitement. I didn't want to lose the chance to see Leo. Maybe Tasha or Douglas would be in the background. Maybe they would have an update on how the public viewed us. If we were ever going to be able to come home. If Mr. Davenport was alright.

I was led into a white room, and cuffed to the table so I didn't try anything. Two guards stood at the door, and another put a small mic on the collar of my shirt before opening the laptop and clicking the Skype button. He stood a few feet behind me, ready with a tranquilizer gun.

The call was answered, and I couldn't hide my happiness to see Leo. "I'm so glad you're okay!" I exclaimed. "They're only giving me a few minutes. How is everything?" 

"My mom and I are...well, we miss you guys. The house feels empty without you guys. Douglas is dealing with Davenport Industries, and is planning on taking over. He's gonna let me be his vice." Leo smiled softly before continuing. "Owen said that he wishes you the best. That even though you guys aren't together anymore, that he doesn't wish you harm." 

"Can you tell him I said thank you?" I asked, and he nodded while giving me a thumbs up. "How's Mr. Davenport doing? Have you heard from him?" 

"Big D is handling it better then we expected. My mom and I visited him a couple days ago. He just wishes that you guys weren't involved in this mess." Leo explained, looking down for a moment before looking back up, like he was hiding tears. "I miss you guys so much. Every time I turn around, I expect to see Adam eating something, or you texting a boy, or Chase doing homework."

"It's gonna be alright, Leo. It's gonna work out." I assured, even if I didn't believe the words myself. I winced when the guard lifted up a singular finger. One minute left. "I have a minute left. Stay safe, Leo. I love you. Tell Tasha, Mr. Davenport and Douglas that I love them too."

"Keep your head up, Bree. I love you too." He smiled, and the call disconnected. As I was being led to my cell, I couldn't help myself as I smiled. 

I'm going to see them in person again.

•••

Chase's POV

"Your temporal lobe is showing very high levels of activity as well as your cerebrum in general. I'm assuming that your enhanced senses are acting as a passive ability rather then one you have to activate. I need you to scan that lamp and tell me what it's made of, please." 

I did as I was told, I rattled off the information in a calm, emotionless voice. Now that I had seen Adam, it only made me more determined to keep up my oath of silence. Instead of trusting anything with this woman, I studied her. Her movements, her voice, and most importantly, how she turned off and on the locks on the doors. The sooner I could figure those out, the sooner I could get out.

"Thank you." She spoke calmly, writing something down on her clipboard before approaching me with a pair of headphones. She secured them over my ears before speaking slowly so I could read her lips. 'I'm going to test your hearing now.'

It started out with very low, soft noises. As the noises got louder and harsher, however, I had to fight the urge to rip the headphones off of my head. But the sounds kept getting more and more shrill with each octave. I reached my hands up to take the headphones off, but they stayed on. I held the tears back as the pain built up in my ears and my head.

I must've blacked out because I blinked and then I was on the floor. The headphones were gone and Dr. Keaton had returned to her clipboard. Staying as calm and quiet as ever before. 

"You nearly ripped your ears off." She supplied, not even looking up. I reached upward, and felt the slick feeling of blood on and around my ears. "Don't worry, I'm sending you down to the medical wing. We'll get your ears cleaned up, and then we can use a MRI to finally answer some of our questions about your intelligence."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the last time I posted something was two days before the tragic death of George Floyd, and I just have to say right here and right now that I fully support the Black Lives Matter movement. I never want to see innocent people hurting and if I ever hurt someone in the Black community, I am deeply sorry. While I've always known racism is a problem, this whole thing has really opened my eyes to how much of America's core values make things harder for black individuals. And if a reader of this story doesn't support the movement, you can unfollow me. I won't lose any sleep over it.
> 
> And now, on with the story!

Adam's POV

I shivered slightly, waiting for Dr. Raymond to come back with my towel. I had been in that swimming pool for hours, and I have decided right there and then that swimming was no longer one of my favorite things to do.

The halls were so long and empty that everything echoed inside the room. It also meant that I could hear whatever those doctors said about me or my siblings. Usually, they talked to each other with big words, so I hardly knew what they were saying. 

But this time, I could hear them perfectly and knew what they were saying. Bree was doing better then they expected, doing exactly what they asked of her. It angered me that she would give in so quickly, but that may be the only way she knew how to handle herself. And if she wasn't hurt, then that helped calm me down.

Chase, however, wasn't being cooperative. They were saying that he hadn't talked unless he had to. That he hadn't given them any information about us, which I was doing my best to do the same. The less they knew, the better. 

But then they started talking about something called coercion. I didn't know what that meant, and Chase wasn't with me to explain it, but then I heard them continue to speak about forcing him to talk, whatever means necessary. Then Dr. Raymond come in with my towel and my eyes went red.

•••

Bree's POV

Invisibility came easily for me, even if Douglas had only just unlocked it weeks before we were taken. So when they wanted to test out how it worked, I happily obliged. Maybe this could even be the key to get past these guys. 

After showing it off for about two hours or so, and they watched how my clothes disappeared but what I was holding didn't, I was given a small break before they wanted me to use my agility. That's when two different guards came in, one coming just before the first, and Dr. Daniels held her hands up before asking what was wrong.

"Subject A's heat vision is going haywire and destroying everything in sight." 

"Subject C is acting in an aggressive manor and attacking anyone who comes near him."

Oh no, they were glitching. They probably got angry, or fed up, or upset. But, this was also an opportunity. Dr. Daniels didn't even hesitate to turn to me and ask what I knew about what was happening. 

"Our bionics were never meant to be put in humans, they were meant for androids, and because they are attached to our brains and nervous system, whenever we have intense emotions, we glitch. They go haywire."

"How do we stop it?" Dr. Daniels questioned, her eyes pleading for an answer. 

"I can calm them down, but I need to see them face to face. You can chain me up, or chain them up. I won't try anything, you know that. But if you want the glitching to stop, you have to let me calm them down." 

Dr. Daniels nodded before turning to the guards, and asked who was being more destructive. I was cuffed once again, and with a guard on both sides of me, was sent to Adam's training room, where his heat vision was going in all directions. I turned to the guards, and they walked to the entrance of the room, allowing my brother and I some space.

I approached him, and his heat vision started to slow down its intensity. "Hey, Adam. You need to calm down now. It's okay."

"Bree? I can't stop." A blast of lasers flew past my right ear, nearly burning my hair off. "I need to get out." I held out my hands, which were still cuffed, and put one on Adam's hand. 

"Shh..." I soothed, urging the lasers to stop all together with any power I had. "It's okay. Whatever they did to you is over. It's over." 

Adam's eyes stopped flaring bright red, only a small flicker could be seen in the dark brown. Now that he had calmed down, I had mere seconds with him before I had to face Spike. But before I could be taken away, he wrapped his arms firmly around my shoulders.

I was pulled out of the hug, and forced to leave the room, but I looked back and saw Adam mouth two words. 'Thank you.' 

I was rushed down the hall, and into another room, which looked almost identical to Adam's, but instead of weights and a swimming pool, it had computers and speakers on the wall. I'm not surprised they turned Chase into Spike if they were messing with his hearing. 

Speaking of Spike, he was currently on the far side of the room, clearly intent on destroying a pair of headphones. "S-Spike..." I trailed off, slowly approaching him. Even if I knew Adam wouldn't hurt me, the same couldn't be said for Spike. Even if he had a weird thing about hurting girls, I didn't know what they had done to him. 

"What do you want, princess?!"

"I need you to let Chase out. I know they probably hurt your ears, and that you want revenge, but you can't get that right now. So I need to speak to Chase." I tried to sound confident and refused to let my voice waver. I needed to get through to my brother.

•••

Chase's POV

COMMANDO APP DISENGAGED

I winced as the words flashed in front of my eyes, and everything cleared from the rage fit Spike just went on. But then I saw who was in front of me, and immediately latched onto her. I was scared to let go, even if I knew that Bree would be pulled away now that I was no longer under control of Spike.

Bree put her hand on my shoulder, and I swallowed my anger when I saw my own sister in those stupid cuffs. "We're gonna be okay." She smiled reassuringly. "We're gonna be okay." 

"I can't do this anymore." I chocked out, doing everything in my power to hold my tears back. "I'm going crazy." 

"You have to stay strong, Chase. That's the only way you'll keep yourself sane." Bree insisted before the guards reached over, and started to force her out of the room. 

I had to fight every single part of my body not to run over and fight those men. To get my sister back. To get my brother back. To get us out of here. I had to do something, but as my arms were forced behind my back and the cuffs started to rub my wrists raw, that seemed more and more impossible.


	5. Chapter 5

Adam's POV.

Every single day was the same. Wake up, eat a tasteless granola bar thingy, do weird experiments, and catch a glimpse of Chase as I was put back in my room for the rest of the day. 

Every other moment was used to try and play memories in my head. Trying to replay moments of successful missions, fun times at school, and even being grounded. Just something where I could see Leo. Where I could see Bree. Where I could see Chase. Where I could see Tasha and Mr. Davenport. Even where I could see Douglas.

I heard the lock click, and one of the guards came in without Dr. Raymond. He grabbed my arm, and didn't even cuff me, which really freaked me out. "What's going on?" I questioned as we started to leave the room.

"The president just issued an immediate release for you and your siblings. You're free to go."

•••

Bree's POV.

I tried not to scream with pure joy as we were led outside to be picked up by our family, in case it was some kind of weird trick. But when I was led outside and saw Chase and Adam waiting for me, I immediately wrapped my arms around them, feeling Adam pull us close.

"Are they here yet?" I asked after Adam finally let us go. I had to ignore the the long, fading scratches on and around Chase's ears and how red Adam's eyes were. I bet one of my bionics had taken a toll on my body as well, but I hadn't seen myself in three weeks.

Before either of them could answer, Tasha's olive green mini-van pulled up, and I couldn't hold back my excitement as I wrapped my arms around Leo tightly. When I looked up from his shoulder, I saw Tasha hugging both the boys, smiling widely.

We got in the van, and the ride was non-stop talking from Leo. How he was helping Douglas with Davenport Industries, how all our classmates were missing us, and how Mr. Davenport was so excited to find out about our release. 

"So, how are you healed? And who was that girl?" Chase asked. Those must've been the questions that had been on his mind the entire time.

"The girl is a genetically engineered super solider. Krane made her and she's the one who crushed my arm. Speaking of my arm, I wasn't supposed to be able to use it again. Douglas used bionic components to save it."

"So, you're bionic now?" 

"Just my arm. It has super strength and can generate laser spheres." Just before he could show us anything, Tasha pointed at him and scolded him.

"Not in the car."

We pulled into the driveway of the mansion, and I breathed in the fresh mountain air. Anything was better then that filtered air. 

"Welcome home." Douglas smiled as he hugged all of us. "Who's ready for dinner?"

•••

Chase's POV

We ate dinner on the couch that night after we had changed back into our normal clothes. Mainly because the President was going to address the country about why we were no longer considered a threat. 

Tasha turned on the correct channel and settled in beside Leo. If only Mr. Davenport was here. Maybe things could finally get back to normal. After all, we weren't considered a threat any more, so he should be allowed to come home.

As the address started, I couldn't help but feel like something was off. The President's voice had a monotone sound to it, and he just seemed like he wasn't himself. Even if I had never spoken to him, I had seen plenty of his speeches, and while he was serious, he did have a bit more of a liveliness in his voice.

I looked closed at the screen, and had to bite my tongue in order to avoid yelling.

"Chase? Are you okay?" Douglas asked, but I couldn't speak. I pointed my finger at the TV, and heard all of my family members let out a collective gasp.

The President's eyes were glowing bright green.


	6. Chapter 6

Adam's POV

This was bad. Krane was in control of the President! "That must be why Mr. Davenport is still in jail." I realized out loud, feeling Tasha gently squeeze my shoulder.

"It doesn't make sense." Bree voiced as she paused the T.V. so we could see his eyes clearly. "How is he being controlled by the Trition app? It only works on people with bionic chips." 

"He must've done it." Douglas' eyes flashed with realization before turning to the five of us. "When I introduced the Triton technology to Krane, he asked if there was a way to control non-bionic people, and instead of doing it remotely, he wanted to do it from his mind. He must've figured it out." 

"But why would he let us out?" Chase questioned Douglas. "He planted his super solider to video us so we would be taken away." 

"It doesn't make sense." I agreed, biting back the temptation to make a joke at Chase's expense. It wasn't the time or the place for that. We had to figure this out.

"Can one of you get a picture of that? If we head down to the lab, maybe we can figure this out." 

I watched as Leo snapped a picture of the T.V. on his phone, and all of us went down to the lab. I was immediately hit with the smell of dust and it hit me that in the three weeks we had been gone, no one had been down here. Chase and Bree must've noticed it as well, because I felt Bree wrap her arms around me and Chase lay a hand on my shoulder.

"Guys, something's going on with the monitor." Leo alerted, and all three of us can over, only to jump slightly when it cleared, showing us that Krane was filming.

"It looks like the reunion is going well." He cackled. I held my hand protectivly in front of Bree, Chase and Leo. I didn't know if he had some ability that allowed him to go through screens, but he wasn't getting them.

"Why did you let us go, Krane?" Chase seethed from behind me. "What do you want?"

"You should be thanking me, young bionic. If I hadn't gotten control of the President, you would still be treated like a rat in a cage. As for what I want, it's obvious that I want to rule over the pathetic people on this planet. But, I figured it was too easy for me to just take over, and that I made an entire bionic army for no reason. So, they get to have some fun. Come to Pike's Crest tonight, or watch in horror as my Trition signal goes around the world."

As the video shut down, I looked at my younger siblings, and they silently affirmed what I was thinking. This is war.


	7. Chapter 7

Bree's POV

"Get in your capsules." Douglas commanded. "I'm gonna max out your abilities. We'll need all the firepower we're going to get if we're facing a bionic army."

My brothers and I complied, and we stepped inside. The insides were clean and still smelled like the lab did before we were taken. They must've been sealed tightly enough to avoid the dusty smell. 

I shuddered at the sudden tingle in my chip that had to have been our abilities being increased to the ten folds. I also felt a sinking feeling in my gut, that if there was a mission we wouldn't make it back from, this was it. I tried to block that thought out, but I couldn't keep it from being a possibility in my mind. That we're not invincible.

We stepped out of our capsules, decked out in our mission suits. It felt good to wear it again. 

"I'm going to get some of Donnie's most powerful weapons, and Leo-" Douglas started, but Leo cut him off while sulking.

"I know, monitor everything on the comm set." 

"No. We're gonna need all the help we can get. You're coming with us. I didn't design you a mission suit for nothing." Douglas boasted, pulling it out of one of the drawers. "I even added several weapons holsters, and a bulletproof vest built in." He smiled, and clapped him on the back with a smile. "Why don't you go try it on?" 

Leo nodded, and calmly exited the room, but as soon as he was out of our sight, we heard him scream and yell with excitement, making all of us laugh.

When he came back, fully decked in his mission suit, I asked him the very important question. "So, how does it feel?" 

"Mom, I think we need to donate all my clothes to charity, cause I am NEVER taking this off!" 

"One more thing." Douglas piped up from the cyber desk before clicking a few buttons. "I just unlocked you a new ability. Energy transference. You can drain the energy out of any power source, and redirect it's course. Whether that's absorbing it or using it as a weapon." He explained, before gesturing to one of the lamps in the lab.

Leo reached upward at it, and we all gaped in amazement as he sucked it till it went dark and was left with a light source in his hand. "Oh, I could definitely get used to this." 

"Nice, Leo, now you can suck the energy out of things." Adam congratulated before turning to his younger brother and adding. "Just like Chase."

I couldn't stop myself from laughing at Adam teasing Chase. I had missed things being normal so much, and it felt like after this, we might just be able to go back to our normal.

I sped Adam, Chase, Leo and Douglas to Pike's Crest, and we started looking for the soldiers. I couldn't help but wonder if this was some sort of trap. If Krane was just lying to us. 

"Chase, come with me. We'll try and disable that satellite dish. That's how he's gonna get the Trition signal around the world." Douglas told him before turning to Adam, Leo and I. "You three look around."

I nodded, and went with Adam and Leo to look around this junkyard. "Looks clear to me." Adam insisted, and that's when I heard the familiar sound of a geo leap. Almost instantly, we were surrounded by fifteen bionic humans. They all looked to be around our age. "Get them!" Adam yelled.

I grabbed one of their arms, and used my super speed to hit them, knocking them to the ground. After knocking down three more, I was already growing tired. This had to have been because of being stuck in that facility. Using my powers everyday must've drained me beyond belief.

I continued to fight with as much speed and agility that I could muster, trying to fight the urge to collapse to the ground. The satellite dish had been completely ignored because of the sheer mass of soldiers. "It feels like every time we take down one, twenty more show up." Adam spoke up right before Chase kicked one in the chest with his foot.

"That signal is about to go off, we have to stop it." Chase insisted as I punched a solider square in the shoulder.

"How? Krane is guarding it. He's a powerhouse and we're already exhausted." I groaned as Adam blasted a solider a couple feet away. "There's no way we can do that."

"Yes, there is!" Douglas popped up from seemingly nowhere. "When I created your chips, I added an ability that will fuse your bionics to create one ultra powerful blast. But, it's never been tested."

"How do we do it?" Chase questioned, not even taking a second to consider, but that second was one we couldn't waste.

"Chase, use your override app on Adam and Bree. Then, stand in a circle so that your bionic chips form a perfect triangle. The energy will flow from one person to the next, until you're ready to release."

Chase nodded, and he and Adam started to walk away, but I stopped them. "Guys, this is really risky. And if it doesn't work..." I held back my tears. This wasn't the time to cry. "You two are the best brothers I could ask for." 

We all shared a quick hug. A hug that could be our final hug. I couldn't keep the thoughts of our mortality back any more. But, I shook it off and followed my brothers, trying to keep my mind focused on the mission. Take out Krane.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for sticking around with this. As I mentioned in the first author's note, I wanted to write this idea for years and could never get it right. Maybe it was just the right time, maybe it was just the pandemic.
> 
> I can't believe I'm actually kinda greatful for the pandemic in terms of fandom stuff. It brought me back to Lab Rats, I watched Grey's Anatomy and Julie and the Phantoms for the first time. I've met so many amazing people this year.
> 
> However, I'm not saying that it's been good for pretty much anything else besides the fact that I've really learned a lot this year, both good and bad. (Please vote in the Senate runoff election in January if you live in Georgia and are 18+).
> 
> Anyways, I love all of you so very much. Have a happy holiday and a happy New Year. I'll see you in 2021
> 
> And now, on with the story!

Chase's POV.

We approached the group of Krane's soldiers slowly. I started to mentally prepare myself for what was going to happen, repeating the instructions in my head. Override Adam and Bree, stand in a triangle, generate enough power to take out Krane.

"Let them through." Krane's voice bellowed, and we stepped forward. The soldiers surrounded us on all sides, and in front of us was our enemy. "You could've stood right beside us. But instead, you choose to defy me. And, for what? Pathetic humans who won't even accept you."

"They may not accept us." I swallowed as I looked back at my brother and sister for reassurance. "But it's our mission to protect them."

"Then I guess, your time has come!" Krane yelled and the soldiers leapt toward us. We were about to attack them but he held them back while cackling. "I want this victory all to myself."

I turned to Adam and Bree, activating my override app and connecting to them before telling them. "Get into position." We locked our arms, and I immediately saw a blue ring form at our feet.

"Oh, silly children." Krane laughed maniacally as he started to generate lightning from his hands. "You're no match for me."

And that's the last thing I heard him, or anyone say. All I could register was the flaming hot pain going up and down my spine through my body. Flaring up in my arms and legs before all going to the hot spot. My bionic chip.

I tried to drown out the only other sound I could hear, which was Adam and Bree's screams. I tried to hold back the tears in my eyes from the sheer heat of the rapid spreading pain, trying to focus on just the right moment to hit Krane.

I couldn't stop myself from letting out a cry at a particularly strong wave of pain, throwing my head back on my brother and sister's shoulders. I tried to calm down and power through it, but it just kept getting stronger. I couldn't even pull up the timer I had on the satellite. So, I had to hold out, just a little longer.

I could feel them trying to pull away, so I had to force them to stay through my override app. I knew it was just the waves of burning pain hitting them as well. The sheer intensity of it was about to knock me out. So, I did the only thing I could.

I commanded them to launch, I pitched forward and felt the pain escape my body in a rush. I caught a glimpse of Krane flying into the sky before blacking out. I didn't even feel myself fall to the ground.

When I came to and regained my vision, I had been brought back to the house. More specifically, the couch in the living room. My head had started to pound and my body felt fully and utterly drained of all energy. "What happened?" I groaned as I sat up, holding my hand against the back of my head. "My head is killing me."

"We did it." Bree grinned widely as she put her hand on my shoulder. "We beat Krane."

"As to why you're so exhausted, because you had to use your override app to unlock the bionic fusion, your body registered it as using two abilities, so it zapped your energy. But, once we call the President, you can get as much sleep as you need." Douglas explained, and I sat up straighter.

"We're calling the President?"

Douglas nodded, and we all went down to the lab, Tasha included as Douglas pulled up the phone number on the screen, and the President was sitting at his actual desk! In his actual office! I did my best to keep my excitement internal as I tried to be professional.

"We owe you an apology. The world owes you three an apology. You've proven us wrong about what we thought you were. You're not weapons, you're teenagers. I'm sorry we didn't see that sooner."

"We accept your apology, Mr. President." I spoke officially, forcing myself to keep my internal excitement at bay. There would be plenty of time to geek out later. "And I think I speak for all of us when I say thank you for not sending us back to another facility as soon as you were released from Krane's control."

"If there is anything I can do to reward you for your bravery, say the word."

"Actually, there is one thing we want." Bree spoke up, and turned to all of us before turning back to the President. "If you're not viewing us as weapons anymore, then our father shouldn't be in maximum security for thirty years for hoarding weapons of mass destruction."

"Our family is incomplete." I added, turning back to give Tasha a reassuring smile before redirecting my attention to the President. "And nothing would make us feel better then having our father back."

The President nodded quietly, but gave all of us a reassuring glance as he spoke, as official as ever. "I'll do everything in my power to get your father acquitted."

•••

It had been two months since we defeated Krane. We had started going back to school, and now that everyone knew our secret, it was a relief not to hide our abilities anymore. Douglas took over temporarily in Mr. Davenport's place, but he just couldn't be replaced.

So the fact that we were all waiting eagerly by the window while waiting for Douglas and Tasha to come back with our father on a cool October morning was making us more and more antsy by the second.

"Do you think he has a beard now?" Adam questioned with curiosity. "Cause I really hate beards. Stubble is alright, but if he has a full beard, then I'm gonna shave it with my heat vision."

"We visited him last week." Bree retorted as I glanced over at my brother and sister. "And even if Mr. Davenport is a very hairy man, we all know he can't grow facial hair."

All three of us shuddered, but before I could comment, Leo shouting with excitement as the olive green mini van pulled up was enough to make us bolt out of the door.

I was all but shoved behind all three of my siblings, and by the time I got out, I could only see the back of Leo's head, then Adam's head. But when Bree went to hug him, I finally saw his face, and let out a sigh of relief when I saw him. He looked just a touch older then he did when we were taken, but I wasn't gonna tell him.

I approached him after Bree finished hugging him, and felt him embrace me tightly, which I did the same. Even if I had turned 16 the day after we were taken, I couldn't just not hug my father. Even if signs of affection were frivolous.

After our small reunion in the driveway, Donald wrapped one arm around Tasha, and the other around my shoulders as we started to go back inside. He started asking questions about Leo's bionics, how we defeated Krane, and what had happened while the President was working out the legal forms so he could come home. But all I could process was one thought.

Our family was together again.


End file.
